


【横雏】变装皇后 06

by fluffyandcute



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyandcute/pseuds/fluffyandcute
Summary: 找一个他和村上都有空的夜晚，意外地挺难的。





	【横雏】变装皇后 06

<7>  
找一个他和村上都有空的夜晚，意外地挺难的。因为最近不是他在出差，就是村上在出差。两个人轮流出差，两个月就过去了。短袖都变成了长袖。终于在这一天，周六的晚上，横山开着车，来村上的家门口接他。他背了一个很旧的大旅行包。坐在车里，村上显得安静又顺从，像一只沉默的羔羊。他进了横山家，横山指给他浴室和次卧的位置，自己到主卧等着。听见浴室的水声，他的呼吸有些急促。激动什么？他嘲笑自己。又不是和村上上床。  
他打算看报表打发时间，但村上准备的时间太长了，横山完全看进去了报表，没有注意到他来到了主卧。

“yoko?”

横山听到yoko吓得一激灵。他抬头看见了村上，啊不，是hinako。因为村上不会叫他yoko，只有hinako会。

他穿的不是那天性感的黑色蕾丝，而是一件非常普通的纯白吊带连衣裙，裙摆及膝，光着双腿，也没有垫胸。非常普通但是足以勾引所有男人遐想的纯白吊带连衣裙。他戴了一顶又长又直的黑色假发，发尾稍微弯曲。假发上有一顶草帽，像是夏天旅游的那种。左边鬓角别了一个白色小花的发卡。只涂了淡粉色的口红。可能是在不熟悉的环境里，在横山的面前扮女装有点紧张不安，他一直拽着裙子的下摆。  
不同于那天自信闪耀的hinako，今天的hinako有一种脆弱的美。但这种美对他有致命的吸引力。

见横山只看着他不说话，hinako小心翼翼地问他。  
“好看吗？”

“你真美。”横山向他逼近。他把hinako多余的帽子摘掉。因为他比村上高，两人挨得很近，村上只能仰视着他。他轻轻地抬起hinako的下巴，缓慢而仔细地打量他。他没有再盯着hinako那双美丽的眼睛。视线长久地停留在他的嘴唇上。他微微张开嘴，露出了牙齿。淡粉色的口红，非常滋润，让他的嘴唇亮晶晶的，看上去很柔软。也让横山想到他小时候爱吃的果冻，看上去很好吃。

横山鬼使神差地吻住了他，味道比他想象的还要好。他本来以为自己是个纯直男，但如果和hinako的话，好像也能自然地发生这种事情。横山的吻并不温柔，他用力地舔着他的上颚，勾缠着他的舌头，夺取他嘴里的氧气，要把他吻到头晕目眩。  
横山起了反应。

被吻到缺氧的村上使劲地推开了他，面色潮红，大口地喘气，抹去嘴角的口水。  
“你在做什么！脑子坏掉了吗？我不是女人！”村上对他喊。

村上推开了他，这反而激起了他的征服欲。他把村上带到了床上，把他压在身下。就像上次用名片威胁他一样，不管用什么方法，他要让村上乖乖地听他的话。他开始亲吻他的脖子和耳朵，一只手固定村上的双手，另一只手掀开裙子下摆，揉捏他臀部和大腿根部，试图快点唤起村上的情欲。

村上放弃了挣扎。他没有看横山。  
“要做的话就赶紧吧，反正这是最后一次了。”村上眼睛里的光完全熄灭了，呆呆地看着天花板。

横山冷静了一些，突然想起丸山说的话。  
“重度抑郁症伴有自杀倾向。”

横山打了个冷战，理性全数回归。最后一次。他要把村上逼到去自杀吗？横山从他的身上离开。  
抱歉。他不知道在对村上还是对hinako说。

横山把他的裙子脱掉，假发摘掉，拿来村上的大旅行包，从他的包里翻出来时他穿的衣服，给他穿好。全程村上没有看横山，安静又配合，像是任人摆布的洋娃娃。横山带村上上了车，看他进了自己的家门。  
横山舒了一口气，背后的布料被冷汗浸湿了。


End file.
